Marsala Sulezahn
Marsala Sulezahn is a submission for an OC contest that involves something to do with Dragon Claw for the upcoming arc planned by the DB:X staff. Description Marsala Sulezahn is a former athlete who only started to learn fighting using Flames of Fate after discovering her family’s robbers back at her old hometown (mentioned in backstory). She owns a mysterious ancient artifact named Rustrali’s Key, which allows her to utilize the physics of time such as seeing an alternate version of one’s self, and slowing time in the use of the key’s ability to summon a rift in the area. Appearance Marsala wears a lightning cap on her head and has blonde, well-trimmed hair which seems to partially cover the lightning symbol as seen in the mugshot. Her smug expression seems to indicate the fact that she can take on her opponents any day, using her mobility and magic skills. She wears a yellow jacket with a black top crop underneath it and black track pants with two lines on each side, one yellow line and one white line intersecting together. Although the lines weren’t shown in her character mugshot, they are still present on the sides of her track pants. Personality Marsala is well known for her blistering speed and cunning magical powers in battle, taking down her enemies with ease by blitzing into the sides and unleashing fast magic bursts against them. She could easily take down a few opponents before they could unleash their weapons on her, making her a formidable foe when challenging her. Outside of fighting, she can act tough towards others as she doesn’t trust anybody who isn’t her friend or ally; and does not like to be bothered. She is also a very athletic person as she runs laps three times a week, mostly she only jogs on days when the week comes to a close (e.g. Friday-Sunday). She is mostly independent and does not rely on anyone else unless she is urgently needed; only when she wants to hear something important. Within Dragon Claw, she likes to work as a stealth operative for recon missions whenever she gets assigned in one. While she stays there, she is often looked down upon by Yuuto Aoi, thinking that she’s just another one of his folly working for his mafia crew. She is intimidated by the attitude of Ikasanam, who would beat her up just for mentioning even the smallest insult; which she tries to avoid. However, she is most comfortable when socializing around Shirazu Kinnes, who taught her the ways of the Dragon Claw and other pieces of advice that she may find useful. For Raimei, she just comes to him to train up her skill of “fighting with fists” whenever she needs to. Marsala will always come up to help whenever she is assigned in a recon mission. Backstory According to her past experiences, Marsala Sulezahn was one of the greatest athletes in the most recent athletic championships since her first win. Her previous training sessions were paid off, as well as the blood, sweat and tears that she had to go through. She would train herself three times a day, every Friday to Sunday each week. It was three weeks before her athletic championships, and Marsala herself has been waiting for this moment, devoting herself to give up 75% of her time to run and exercise for long periods of time, gaining mobility and strength with each passing day. Not without the help of her vegetarian/non-meat diet, of course. Without focusing on keeping her diet healthy, she would eventually get tired easily. Few uneventful days later and the athletic championships has begun. She was told to run in the sixth lane by her coach, along with a group of other runners who were there as well. She could remember the deafening blast of a pistol that shot the air, literally breaking boundaries which caused the runners to sprint the first hundred metres like they were panicking and running from something. Which was weird because this was athletic championships, of course nothing bad will happen. She could remember how she aced that competition by using her newfound mysterious power in order to bypass the two runners who were racing to the finish line, and won first place. She could remember celebrating the victory she claimed on that day, when most of her peers were congratulating her. A few hours after she came back from the race, her home got raided by a group of unidentified thieves who broke through the front window. Luckily, her parents were confirmed to be alright, according to the authorities who investigated her home. There were no casualties involved, just a few pieces of broken glass and a bunch of footsteps on the front lawn. They seem to be stealing something really valuable, although there were no reports. She had no idea when this had happened, but she presumed that this happened thirty minutes after. She knew her family wouldn’t be safe there for a long time, so they all moved to Stulte to find the hotel since they rented a room there. The city wasn’t far off from there to Studdton; so things could be fine. While she was in Stulte, she comes across a small park near the three-way roundabout and in that park, she saw a mysterious, glowing essence floating about in the park. It was shining with pure bright yellow, with particles coming out on all directions. When she slowly approached the orb, it transported her to another dimensional plane which happened to be a hidden altar of some sorts, the only part of the room where there is light is the center of it and the six thrones themselves, all standing in a linear curved position. On one of the thrones stood a mysterious figure all dressed in gold, he wore a shiny gold robe covering most of his body, and his face was all cloaked within shadow. When Marsala approached the figure, her name was spoken once, like a voice booming out of a microphone. She was confused on how this figure had known her name but never got to really understood why he wanted her here in this altar. After a short while, the golden figure went on and on rambling about a mysterious artifact which was known later as Rustrali’s Key, an artifact that is said to give special untold power. The conversation went on and on until finally, he asked her to say his name so that the key’s powers may flow through her. She wanted to ask her who he was, and eventually she would remember the one name of the wizard that gave her the key: Rustrali. She took up the offer, and within seconds she was easily transported back to the same park she was fifteen minutes ago. She was surprised when time like this had passed; it hadn’t been that long, and already some things have already changed. It was already the start of night when she arrived there. No one in plain sight. But then she saw it again; two people in very dark costumes that turn out to be the thieves she had seen at her house, and one of them had stood out among the crew, he had a white bandana around his mouth. Could it probably be him? Marsala slowly followed the group from behind and went into the train going from Stulte to Studdton, observing their every move. Twenty minutes have passed on the train heading from Stulte to Studdton. Marsala knew that she couldn’t stay stealthy any longer, because there were so many people in the train that will report her for suspicious activity so she had to figure out for herself what the thief’s intention was. The thief with the white bandana around his mouth was talking in an indistinct voice, barely getting something out of eavesdropping. Before she could get any closer, one of the thief’s assistants started noticing her and tried to strike at her but she was quicker to react, as she landed a straight hook up the enemy’s face knocking him out instantly. Then the others started to notice her at the train and soon all of the goons in that train all started to focus on beating her up. She tried to evade all the incoming attacks from all the members around her, but she was getting badly beaten up as she didn’t think she could get this far; but at the last second her key activated a secret source of power that opened a rift which slowed most of the enemies down; and an opportunity arose to kick them all in the face and in their butts as they slowly went down slow-motion. Then she dashed a few metres to get as close as she can to the thief. However, upon reaching him, he wielded a dual-bladed sword that seemed to be made of a different Flame of Fate. It was white, which meant that this thief was an Aether user. The battle raged on as the two clashed with each other as the strength of might goes against the power of magic. Eventually the two reached their final destination to Studdton, and they continued to fight while they started running. The fight eventually reached until the main hallway of the station as their strengths begin to tire out. Fortunately, Marsala saw the opportunity in this change; and she turned the tables by activating Rustrali Force, an aura which slowed him down leaving her a chance to finish this battle once and for all. She unleashed a flurry of magic bolts and a chain of abilities, for example using her Blazing Fission to hit him hard while using her dashing ability Celestial Blitz to keep him distracted. Then she charged up the final finishing blow, sapping up all the remaining energy from Rustrali Force’s aura and converted it into one mighty, judgmental blow that hit really hard with the strength of a cargo truck. The charged attack had hit him in the stomach and the thief got pushed really far away, crashing against a door and to a sidewalk on the other end of the crossing. The thief was knocked out for good. She decided to venture on into Studdton to explore further into the city and to get a hotel room for herself. And on the way she sees a few people in business suits. No, there were more of them. There were people on her left wearing business suits. Some of them were wearing mafia undershirts. There were gangs fighting each other. The power of the elements razed through the battlefield like a warzone. She is in the middle of a gang war. She had to run in the shadowy alleys to avoid getting in the conflict in order to keep her safe. Eventually she had reached the open part of Studdton (aka the location where you fight the Keidocorp goons) with no one there. Not even a single debris had fallen from a building, not even a trace of a mafia member in sight. However she sensed slight footsteps. Behind her was a man wearing what it seems to be a black high-school uniform with green buttons attached to it. He had nicely combed hair but a wicked, sinister grin forming on his face. He chuckled a little and Marsala turned to the figure, with her magic all ready and getting into place. This is not going to be easy, Marsala thought, as she would now face a very challenging opponent, who is standing right in front of her eyes as he waited in the distance, expecting a real challenge… Moveset Visual Interpretation (aka Move Vignette) I know I copied this off of Viriden, but I would like to show what some moves would look like just in case they are wondering. (sorry for the bad quality. Although the image on top (Blazing Fission) does not show an explosion from the phantom fusion, this is what it will roughly be like) Upgrades Relationships (before flashback) Yuuto Aoi He often tends to look down on her and thinks she’s just another folly for the Dragon Claw, meaning that she bears less significance and that she changes nothing. Raimei Blitz Marsala often comes to him whenever she needs help training up her skills to fight only with her fists, which she thinks it is helpful on "some other cases". The only person that Marsala is comfortable around with. Due to his kind nature, she began to know more about the nature of the group itself. Few hours later she began to form a strong bond with him, becoming close friends in nature. She could often see him giving advice during recon missions, being cautious of where she would go. Stats as a Boss BOSS HP: 750,000 HP + 25,000 HP every additional player (1,100,000 maximum HP) - Marsala will use a special A.I. that will allow her to run away from melee fighters that try to get too close to her. When the opportunity arises, she will dash at the player dealing 65 damage with armor piercing properties. - She fires the same basic attacks as usual which will deal 40 damage each orb. An armor-piercing orb is shot after every three attacks, and she will fire a homing orb after that. - She will use Rustrali Force, which will be combo'd with Blazing Fission and Celestial Blitz, making her a tough opponent to face head on. But it can still be possible for melee characters to fight her though -- you just got to be lucky and have some great teamwork.(Blazing Fission will deal somewhere around 45-90 damage) - After Rustrali Force nearly fades, she will absorb the energy within it and will then trigger the "Blast of the Past" semi-passive. This knocks her back greatly, but she will gain at least 5% of the player's HP if it were to hit a player. However, she becomes very slow and will not attack for 5 seconds. After that everything goes back to normal. - She will form a hexagon border around a random player -- and it will be huge. The jagged energy border will not hurt anyone to whoever touches it, but it can mean that the players in it are about to be trapped -- and the Helios flame border will become reinforced, sealing them inside the area. Anyone that attempts to escape it will deal 80 damage and knock them slightly back. And that's all I can give for now. Trivia/Extra Info * Some of the locations mentioned in the story (e.g. Studdton’s main city where you fight the Keidocorp goons and the statue at Act 35) were actually meant to be set in the past before the flashback events, despite the fact that these locations were used in the main story. These happenings however, are non-canon and does not affect the main story. Like I said, this is all set in the past. * Originally this story was going to be long and have lots of detail but since some people may not like it and not want to read a full essay on a backstory, I just decided to shorten it. Still feels like I made it long but whatever, seems OK. * She can be called "Mars" (like the planet in outer space) by her friends if she thinks they are really good or really worthy to be a best friend. That's her nickname which is also short for her full name as well. * The gang war that happened in Studdton in Marsala’s story isn’t canon either, even the gangs that got involved in it weren’t. Since I don't know if a war happened in the Flashback. * On a second note, Rustrali will not be canon in the main plot either. Just to clear your heads. * Marsala’s moveset is heavily based off of Harith from the game Mobile Legends, except there is a Semi-Passive inserted in her moveset. * In one part of the backstory, the sentence where it says “...to say his name so that the key’s powers may flow through her” is a reference to a specific scene in the movie “Shazam!”. * Marsala’s key also has the power to unlock secret doors mainly for escaping by inserting the key into a magical keyhole. * Her real look in-game will eventually be different to the one in the mugshot; I kind of like this one because it shows motion and all the cool crap. (You all have your thoughts on this, so feel free to comment/criticize on it whenever you please) * The guy on the red suspenders (located in the move vignette section) is actually one of my crappy OCs, John Mordega. He's just there for a demonstration. (in case y'all are asking) * Rustrali’s Key has its physical/true appearance, which can be shown right here: Category:Female Characters Category:Users of Helios Category:Devil Beater Category:Characters